Potion Of Destruction
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Juvia bought another potion again just only to make Gray notice him. But what if the potion she bought will make Lucy weird and act fully strange.
1. PART 1

**I didn't have time to Edit this so, if there are So if there are some wrong grammars and mistake, just let me know…Okay?**

* * *

Juvia had bought a strange potion causing Lucy to act strange, and now it seems the effect was to be attracted to Natsu, so the guild decided to keep Lucy away from seeing Natsu until the potion wears off. It's been 2 days, and the potion is still on. And Juvia was so guilty about it, about buying that weird potion, well no one blames her, everybody knows that she's in love to Gray in what ways. But nobody still knows that she's the cause of Lucy's strangeness.

It's been 2 days since Natsu didn't see or visit Lucy, he really wanted to visit Lucy but, Erza keeps telling him that he can visit Lucy when the potion wears off. The only person who can visit Lucy now is Erza, Gray, Levy and Happy. But Erza is the most often visits her, she visits her 3 times a day. She always checks her condition but looks like it hadn't change even a little bit.

**4 days later**

Erza and Happy visits Lucy with some groceries for her. Happy was so excited to see Lucy, the last time she saw her, is when she was still in normal state.

"Lucy!" called out Erza "I'm coming in! I have some foods and drinks for you" Erza opened the door and bring all the groceries she bought along with Happy, there were no sign of Lucy. It appears there were no home at all, not a single crash or noise could hear. At once Erza and Happy search the whole room, until one area was left uncheck. The Bathroom. Slowly Erza and Happy step in and gently opened the door. There, there was Lucy soaking at the warm water, while sleeping at ease.

"Lucy!" murmur Happy, happy at seeing Lucy. He could never been happy, she wanted to fly over her and hug her tightly, but he can't do that right now.

Lucy heard her name, she instantly open her eyes and cock her head at the side of entrance. "Erza, Happy!" smoothly she pronounces their names, and smiled at seeing them.

"She looks normal to me" whispers Happy to Erza. Erza nodded sagely and immediately replied

"Yeah, she looks normal, but when she moves and acts, it's all whole different, she seems like there is another person inside her" whispers Erza who is currently forgetting about Lucy.

"How can you tell that the potion is stills on" hiss Happy lowly

"What are you two talking about? Can I join in?" asked Lucy placing her hands at their shoulder. They were surprise and didn't even notice Lucy came near to them. Happy don't used to lie so Erza is the one who answered calmly.

"Where just talking about some stuffs Lucy" Erza replied "you should change, we'll wait you at your leaving room" they turned and went off.

"Erza, how could you tell that the potion is still on Lucy?" asked Happy in low, Lucy might hear them, as Happy sat by at the bed…

"If you take closely, you could see a little light surrounds her eyes" she pause " that means the potion is still on" Erza was so worried about Lucy, it's been 4 days and the potion still on, most likely normal potion takes only 2 days to wear off, but on Lucy's condition look likes it's worsening.

After Lucy change, Erza cooks while Happy and Lucy chatted and play some games that she likes; they were keeping her away from Natsu, keeping her to think about him, for every time she thinks about him, her personalities change. A bad change, which you wouldn't believe

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

"_Gray-sama, wo-wo-would you like some ju-ju-juice?" Juvia asked nervously, every time she's up to a thing she would end up a little tense, just like the time when she bought a potion before._

"_Now that you've mention it, it's really getting hot here" Gray replied, even though he's in his boxer's he still feels the heat. _

_Juvia immediately when at the bar and ordered some orange juice, and at that same time Lucy also ordered an orange juice for herself. Lucy was sitting her usual spot at bar along with Natsu who is discussing about job that they were planning to do. And for a chance Juvia unexpected seated beside Lucy who is considering her as Love rival. But after the accidental event Juvia's beliefs will totally change._

"_Uhm, so you two are planning to go on that job" sudden asked Juvia to Lucy, who is somewhat listening to Natsu, after she heard Juvia, she turned to her, smiled._

"_Yeah, it could be, because if I will bring Gray and Erza along, the whole reward could probably become stone as usual" Lucy replied, she knitted her brows, look away and gave a weak laugh._

"_What do you mean, by stone?" asked Juvia curiously, who got little bit interested to it._

"_Every time we, do a job that, involves a fight, those three always end up destroying a building, or something, and the reward will always go on repairing on the damages."_

"_Here's your orange" bringing down the platter, Mira serve it with a warm smile. _

"_Thank you Mira" they said in union, when Lucy was about to pick up her juice Natsu called her out. While that was time Juvia put some weird potion._

"_Remember, just one drop and the guy you've liked will be yours!" Juvia remembered what the old woman said to her. Little by little she drops the potion into the orange Juice. And suddenly she began to remember the time when she first uses a potion to him, it was no effect at all, she began to think that, it might happen again. So unconsciously she drops all of it and began to lose in the reality again. But she quickly snapped out of it, she was also about to pick up the juice with potion but out of nowhere Gajeel calls her, she instantly react and gave him a 'what' look. She averted her eyes from the juice for only seconds. After that she immediately pick up the orange juice that left not assuring if that's the real one._

"_Finally!, I can finally get Gray-sama. By this potion he will definitely be mine!" Juvia mused, blushing furiously making her way to Gray._

* * *

**Please Review! **

**I'll accept it, even if it was negative one, just let me know what you think of!**


	2. PART 2

**This Chapter is a short one…..**

**Part II**

* * *

_After giving the juice, Gray and Lucy drinks the juice the same time. Juvia perceive every action of Gray, waiting for the potion to surge in. She been staring Gray for some time and Gray was starting to creep out. She been smiling ominously to him, as something devilishly gonna happen._

_While at the other hand, after Lucy had drunk her juice, she began to silent up, her head was drop down. While Natsu keeps talking and talking, ignoring the fact that Lucy began to act odd. Happy was one to notice, he calls her,but didn't response until Natsu began to wonder also._

"_Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked nonchalantly. Lucy didn't response again, Erza strides up to them, and began to ask unreasonable question. _

"_Lucy! Are you okay!" exclaimed Erza, drawing attention of the guild to them. "Lucy snap out of it" Erza exclaimed again, putting her hands both on her shoulder. After Erza shake her she began to bulge, she then looks at Natsu, blinks for second then look at Erza gave her a blank look, then she look back at Natsu, who was giving her a blank look also._

_She began to grin and chuckle mischievously, she jump off at her stool and began to walk towards Natsu who was about few centimeters away from her. Natsu just watch her make through to him, unexpectedly Lucy wrap her hands around Natsu's neck but Natsu promptly drawback._

_The whole guild was dumbfounded to Lucy's sudden actions, some didn't take it and faint, some had dropped their jaws. Natsu was still surprise, while Erza who has a sharp eye immediately locate the problem, she temporally takes a temporally solution. And that's to keep Lucy away from Natsu._

**1 week later**

A week has pass and Natsu is patiently waiting at the potion to wears off. It's been a while since she saw Lucy, and ever more he really wanted to go on job with her. Until one night he decided to visits Lucy, without asking permission to Erza.

He planned to visit her at night so that Erza wouldn't know about it, he patiently wait until gets dark, until then he slip out at the guild w/o drawing anyone's attention, even Happy didn't notice him. He was relief that no one actually notice his escape. He hurriedly went to her

"Lucy!" called out Natsu who jump up to her window as usual, there was no sign of Lucy, until a crash at the kitchen was made out, w/o further ado Natsu immediately check it out. She saw Lucy sitting on the ground picking up the broken pieces of the glass. She was wearing mini shorts and a baggy shirt

"Lucy! are you alright?" asked Natsu anxiously,

"Natsu!" utter Lucy happily, her eyes switch to seducing one again, and started to crawl towards Natsu, that makes Natsu fall on the ground. Lucy crawl faster until he reaches him, she lean closes to him, she crawled her hand up to his neck it again. Natsu tried to back away but it was helpless behind him was the wall.

Lucy was biting her lips, trying to seduce Natsu, she lean more closer to him, until their faces was only few inches away. Natsu gulp, he had never seen Lucy like this before except for the day she started acting one.

"Lu—Lu—Lucy wha—what are you doing?" he asked, his voice was trembling; he doesn't know what to do. In his position he can't do anything

"Natsu! Do you like me?" she asked, brushing his hair gently, she was trying to seduce him. But after Lucy asked that question Natsu's expression went to serious one, he looks at her eyes intensely

"Lucy, I—I" before Natsu could utter the words, Erza throws him outside the Window and was sent off away, she immediately returned at Lucy, who was disappoint like a kid that loss a penny. She helps Lucy to get up and began to jump a conclusion.

"Did Natsu hurt you? Did he done something terrible to you?" anxiously asked Erza

"No!" she pouted "he was about to tell me something, when suddenly you thrown him away" Lucy said in childish accent

"That's good to hear!" she gave an exasperated sigh

* * *

**Thank You **


	3. Part 3

**Chapter III**

**11 days later**

11 days pass but the potion still on; Erza had double check her security to Lucy. Because Natsu might be visit her again.

"Lucy, are feeling better now?" asked Erza who had bring some foods again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Erza, Can I visit the guild tomorrow then?" asked Lucy, giving her best puppy eyes to Erza

"Is it really necessary that you must go there?" Erza asked monotonously, her hand was crossed as she seated at the chair.

"Well" Lucy pouted like a 5 years old kid

"Okay!, but only tomorrow!" Erza uttered

2 weeks pass, Natsu didn't visited Lucy, and Erza was little relief but there is still a bad case of it, even he didn't try to visit Lucy those pass few days, he might be planning something. Natsu didn't also shown up in the guild for 2 days or longer even his exceed partner doesn't know where might could be.

Everybody is still curious what really happened to Lucy, why she began acting like that. Every individual in the guild thought and came up for the cause.

Someone thought that, Lucy might not control her lust towards Natsu, but they only gave the person a monotonous look and didn't consent the idea. Someone came up into this; Lucy might have reached her final stage of puberty and began to lose control her lust towards Natsu. Ang again, the entire guild gave a monotonous stare at the person who thought the stupid idea.

Some also say, that maybe someone or a spirit posses Lucy, Some say Natsu might enchant Lucy. Please that's demented. Until Happy blurted out his idea "maybe Lucy had finally came up to her sense and realizes that he really love Natsu" he said casually. Everybody was hit at Happy's words and began to stare at the exceed. While everybody stared at Happy, someone here or there was beginning to devour her guilt. She wanted to tell the truth, but she can't.

Juvia was sitting alone at the one side of the guild, gnawing her newly polish dress. Listening the chatter about what happened Lucy, hearing their ideas was making her feel like, there was a heavy bomb that was implanted inside her, and it's gonna explode any seconds right now.

"_Remember ojo-san this potion is only meant for a guy not for a girl, this is not intended to be drink by a woman, if that happens I don't know if the potion still wears off" _

This was keep flashing on her mind, she keeps recalling about what the man had told her, she didn't really intend to drink Lucy, All she ever wanted is Gray attention, that's all she ever wanted to him from the beginning. This was her first time screwed up, and it was awfully bad.

Feeling uneasy was never easy, and never easy to hide it. She had been feeling anxious since that incident happens. Hiding a big secret was not her style at all, never. While she was busy making distress expression, Gajeel abruptly notice her anxiety. Dragon Slayers was a very keen in many things. Without making noise he stands beside her.

"What's wrong Juvia? You seem bothered? Is something wrong?" Gajeel asked casually, he cocked his head in the other side.

"Ga-Ga-Gajeel-kun" she stuttered, her voice was a little bit trembling, she tried to speak normal but the guilt inside her was too much to handle. Unexpectedly she blurted out.

"It's my fault!" she shrieked, as she began to cry silently. Covering her face with her hands.

"I knew it!" Gajeel muttered, smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean Gajeel-kun?" She asked in confusion, she was sobbing.

"I knew it from the start, that this was your doing" Gajeel said and looked at Juvia. "You're the only person in the guild who loves to buy potion and other stuffs" He smiled "then what are you planning to do now? If you don't take an action, this might not go well" he merely stated.

"Well, the man said that the potion was only meant for man not for woman, he wouldn't know what happen if a woman accidentally drinks it, I never thought that Lucy would drink the orange juice with potion" She said, as her sobs utterly subsided.

"So, you mean there is no solution about the case of Lucy?" He asked, wary. Juvia just nod and began to cry again.

"So that means Lucy is going to be permanent like that?" he asked cautiously

"I don't know" she murmured

"Hows Lucy?" asked Mira

"Still the same, nothing had changed" Erza said, sipping her milkshake. A moment later she began to scrutinizing the guild.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked Gray, coming out from nowhere

"Natsu" Erza said in a mild tone

"Flamebrain?, ah he's not showing his self lately, I don't maybe he just staying at his house the whole time"

"Natsu? Natsu had taken a mission by himself" Mira said. Carrying an empty tray, coming back from serving

"When he will come back then?" Asked Erza, assuring that she can bring Lucy at the guild as her promise to her

"Maybe the day after tomorrow or longer" Mira smiled and went back to the kitchen, leaving the two. Both stood still, think for a while.

"I can bring her here then" Erza murmured, she cocked her head to the other side and smiled warmly. Gray gave an exasperated sigh, he lean down at the bar and grimace.

"Geez, everything is just so mess up right now" he said in his breath, unconsciously the person that he was talking was in fact not listening at all. "Erza" he began "do you have a clue, what happened to Lucy?" he asked, after a second "Have you ever thought, and imagine, considering the ideas of the others" he gave a weak laugh, and pauses for a while, think "What am I thinking? There is no way that might happen to Lucy!, there is a reason behind those strangeness" Gray said, then looked a Erza, who was spacing out "Oi, Erza" he waved his hand in front of her, until Erza snapped out "Are you even listening to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Gray, I was thinking something" Erza replied, she stands up from her stool " I'm going to visit Lucy, Are you coming Gray?" She asked

"Sure! It's been a while, I never saw her" Gray smiled and stands up

**Sorry for the late update everyone, Our PC is troubleshooting…..but I finally got it…**


	4. Part 4

*sigh* **life is never be easy! Yup it's not easy…and the worst part is when you're in school, having so much works… that you can't even handle it anymore….my life would never be easy…in fact it will never be easy…**

**I only wish, that someday. A flying horse will come to my aid and take me somewhere else, somewhere I can relax, somewhere it can be stress free….. enough with the talk.. let's go on at the main point..hope you'll like this chapter…**

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lucy, were back" shout out Erza entering the apartment with Gray

"hai!" she replied normally "Who are you with?" she shout out again, she was at the kitchen baking something.

Erza entered the kitchen along with Gray "It's Gray, What are you baking?" she asked

"it's cookies, hey Gray!" she glance at Gray for a second then continued her baking

"How are you Lucy?" asked Gray, half naked

"I'm fine" she responded nicely, in a childish tone, continuing her work.

"You said that you wanted to visit the guild right?" asked Erza with a warming smile

"Really!?" she exclaimed in happiness " I can really visit the guild now? Oh Erza thank you, thank you so much" grasping at Erza's hand

Everybody thought that Natsu was out of town but there are all wrong he already finished his job days ago. He was only staying out from the guild because eventually he will get bored, especially without Lucy.

Natsu P.O.V.,

Geez, it's been nearly 2 weeks pass and Lucy, is still in spellbind. What a pain, I really wanted to see Lucy now but Erza is too scary to. Maybe I should visit her tonight, after all they are expecting me to come home the day after tomorrow..haha

Lucky, Happy is staying at Wendy this week, so no one will expecting me to visit her tonight..I decided to take a little nap….in couch….and later…I'll visit Lucy soon.

**Later that Night**

Natsu was watching from a distant, while Erza was busy biding a goodbye to Lucy, who was happy that Lucy freely visited the guild without causing trouble. As Erza takes her leave, Natsu patiently waited her, to be far away until she won't see him in her field of vision anymore. In order to enter her apartment without anyone noticing him, he must be alert. It was almost midnight when Erza sent Lucy home..

A perfect time for Natsu to visit Lucy, Natsu had watched every step he takes. as he was about to open the door of her apartment suddenly there was a figure approaching, that was when Natsu decided to use the window again to enter her apartment.

"that was to close" he murmured, as he entered the room, it was utterly dark, lights off, and silence linger around the room.

The moonlight was the only thing that making the room little light. The bed was empty everything was tidy and well organized. Natsu walks across the room..

"Lucy!" he whispered "Lucy, where are you?" he whispered again, closing to the bathroom. "Lucy are you there?" he muttered. He was about to open the door, he sense someone behind him, he immediately turn around and he was greeted by a hug.

"Natsu, you finally came!, I was so lonely without you around" Lucy said almost in a childish accent, hugging Natsu tightly.

"Lu—cy ca—ca—can't bre—athe" he said choking

"Ah, gomenne" she smiled

After a while, they decided to seat at the bed. Both stood still, staring one another. Lucy was the first one who broke the silence.

"Moo, stop staring me Natsu, you're making me blush" she said cupping her chicks

"Are you really okay now?" Natsu asked, staring intently at Lucy

"hmm, Natsu are you really worried about me?" she asked as she crawled down towards Natsu

"Oi, what are you do—ing?" asked Natsu, backing off

Biting her lower lips "Nat-su! Tsu!" seducing Natsu again

**OOOOO**

"Happy? Aren't you going home yet?" Asked Mira who was cleaning the some mug

"No, Natsu is not yet home, probably i'll be alone" Happy said sadly, his head hanging down

"I thought you were staying at Wendy and Charle" Mira asked cautiously

"Yeah, Charle and I had a fight, she doesn't want to see me right now" said Happy melancholy

"So, what are you planning to do right now?" Mira asked, cheering up Happy a little.

"I want to see Lucy right now, but she might sleeping right now" Happy said, looking at Mira sadly

"then, why don't you give a shot?" asked Mira, smiling sweetly

"Well, I guess I could take a peek" He said, flying off to Lucy's house

**OOOOO**

"Lucy, wh—what are you doing?" asked Natsu, he gulped and gave a sweat drop. He draw back until he loses his balance making him fall down on bed.

"oppsie" her was seducing, she move closer at Natsu until she was on top of him, she lean closer to Natsu attempting to kiss him.

"Oi Lucy" Natsu pushed her "What are you trying to do?" he asked still sweating hardly.

Lucy ignores him, instead leaned closer to Natsu again, Natsu didn't hesitate and she flip her down, now their current position was Natsu on top. Looking at her with a serious face, both his hands was place beside her head, caging her.

"Natsu you sly" she hangs her hand around Natsu's neck.

"Lucy!" cried a little voice "are you still awake" Happy went straight to the window to enter the apartment, he was shocked to what he saw. "Natsu! Wh—what?"

"Happy!" exclaimed Natsu "what are I doing here?" asked Natsu instantly, sweating even more

"I should be the one, asking you that Natsu!" said Happy slightly malicious "Could it be that—" he stopped

Natsu immediately stood up from their position "what!?" asked Natsu, annoyed

"Eh, never mind" flying away "Don't worry Natsu, I won't tell Erza about this" said Happy, giggling

"Oi, Happy!" Shout out Natsu

"Natsu!, I'm coming!"

"sorry, Lucy I need to go now!"

"Hmm, come on just never mind Happy" she pouted

"I'm truly sorry I really need to go now" Natsu said annoyed, he stood up from the bed, but his hand was caught by Lucy. She pulled him closer and their faces inch away

Lucy was blushing while Natsu was lightly blushing; Lucy rested her head to his, and slowly wraps her hand to his neck while Natsu do the same thing, but only around her waist.

"Natsu, I love you" Lucy muttered, and slowly lean her lips to Natsu

Natsu pulled away and said "Lucy I—I lo—ve you too" This time, Natsu was the one who kiss Lucy

* * *

**REVIEW Please!**


	5. Part 5

**Hey this is the last Chapter well I think.. Uhm, I'm so sorry for this last chapter… **

**Because I think…..never mind**

**To Anon: I was planning to get some….but the thing is I don't know how!**

**The next day**

* * *

"Mira, I have good news for you" Happy said giggling

"oh, really? What is it?" she asked, showing a bit interest

"I saw Natsu last night" he whispered

"Where did you saw him?" asked Mira curiously showing more interest

"On Lucy's apartment, He was on top of her" Happy said maliciously

"Oh really? What did Natsu do then?"

"well, after I disturb them in what are they doing, Natsu attempt to follow me but he was caught by Lucy" said Happy happily

"So what happen next Happy?"

"Well, I pretended to leave" Happy said mischievously, and a smug face creeps up

"Then?" asked Mira eagerly

"Well I saw them" Happy whispered the last part

"Geez, that really hurts!" mumble Natsu who was approaching Happy and Mira, rubbing his cheeks from pain he didn't notice that two person was staring at him with a smug look.

"Mira, do you have any ice there?" asked Natsu nonchalantly, not minding his surrounding

"Here it is! Nat—su" handing the ice pack to Natsu

"Arigatou Mira" placing the ice pack to his cheeks "ouch, can I have another Mira" he asked again

"Okay, wait here"

While at other side of the guild

Erza and Gray arrive at the guild at the same time, Erza was planning to bring Lucy to the guild again but it seems she can't today, little did she know something shocking will happen? She didn't expect that Natsu would already be home. Now she's rumbling something under her breathe which no one can understand it. I can't say that she's sulking but closely bit.

While Erza is busy rumbling something at the corner, Juvia can't take it no longer her guilt is consuming her.

"You're early" sitting beside Natsu

"Oh, yeah I finish it easily" responded Natsu who was placing ice bags at his chicks and head

"what happened to you anyway, you look like beaten up?" asked Gray, who was looking at the other side of the bar, where Juvia, Gajeel, and Master Makarov were.

"Master" she begin "I—I would like to confess something to you" she uttered, feeling a little timid

"What is it Juvia?" asked Master calmly, one eye close

"it's about Lucy" she hang her head down "It's my fault" she murmured

"Hmm" master groan thinking hardly

"Huh? Juvia!?" exclaimed Gray at the other side of the bar that caught all the attention of his guild mates

"Gray-sama" she began to cry

"Oi,do—don't cry Juvia"

"Juvia, do you know how to take the potion off?" asked Master seriously?"

"No" she simply replied sadly

"So, after all it was Juvia's dong" said Natsu

"actually the potion was meant for Gray-sama" Juvia said unsurely, when Gray heard what Juvia said, he gulped

"So, what is really the effect of the potion?" asked Gajeel confusedly

"Lucy will go coco—nuts if she sees Nastu, she will try to seduce him no matter what?" Gray said casually

"Really?" asked Natsu "then how you explain this?" showing his scratches, bruises and injury in the head

"Eh, who did that to you?" asked Gray looking at Natsu's head intently

Suddenly the door burst in "Me!" Lucy said stepping inside the guild pissed

"you did that to Natsu" asked Gray, trying to keep his laugh

"Are you Okay now Lucy!" asked Erza who jump in, in the conversation

"Yeah, why did something happen to me?" she asked confusedly

"You didn't remember what you did to Natsu?" asked Gray

"Why, did I do something to Natsu?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah, you hit me in the head this morning" Natsu said annoyed

"It's your fault idiot, you sleep in my bed that I almost fell in the floor" replied Lucy

"Wait? What you sleep with her?" asked Erza in disbelief

"Yeah" Natsu grin

"No, that's not the way it is, you always take my bed so I always end up sleeping on the floor" Lucy was really annoyed by now

"Then, how did the potion wears off?" asked Gray puzzled

"Wwwwaiit? What Potion are you talking about Gray?" asked Lucy, who felt left alone

Everybody think for a while, thinking so hard, then suddenly happy began to talk

"It's the kiss" he mumbled

"Say What?" asked Gray, who didn't hear clearly

"It's Natsu's Kiss" Happy said

"What!?" exclaimed everybody, then looked at Natsu simultaneously

"What are talking about Happy?" asked Natsu, trying to hide the fact

"I saw you, kissed Lucy last night" Happy said nonchalantly

"Whhhhhhhhhattttt?" exclaimed Lucy, blushing furiously like tomato

"What, you were watching?" exclaimed Natsu, slightly blushing

"Yeah!, I had a feeling that something would happen so I stayed until you two sleep" Happy chuckle maliciously

Natsu suddenly felt a sinister aura behind his back, he slowly tilts his head back, and there was Erza throwing her death glare at Natsu, she strides up toward him.

"Erza, don't be mad at him" Happy said relaxed "after all his not the first one to kiss

"What do you mean Happy?" asked Erza

"It was Lucy, who had first kiss Natsu" he simply stated, after hearing at Happy's words Lucy faint.

Erza was speechless that she faint also eventually

"So, that means is, the kiss was the solution after all?" asked Gray who fainted as well after he said those words

"Gray-sama" uttered Juvia

"Juvia, you must learn your lesson now" Gajeel said

"Hai" replied Juvia instantly

**After 2 months**

"Gray-sama, wo-wo-would you like something tooooooo drrr—drink?" Juvia asked nervously. She had bought a strange potion again.

"Sure, can you get me some water?" Gray asked politely

"Hmmm" she nodded and went straight to the bar

"Mira-san,can I have water" Juvia asked politely

"Me too Mira-san" added Lucy

AFTER FEW MINUTES, MIRA CAME OUT FROM THE KITCHEN WITH TWO GLASS OF WATER.

"This time, I won't fail. I will make Gray-sama drink this potion no matter what?" she thought

"Ne, Nastu, I think this happened again?" said Lucy

"What do you mean Lucy?" asked Natsu, eating bread

Juvia put at once, the potion at the water, at the other side Lucy took the water with potion again but this time Juvia saw, with her bare eyes.

"Lu—Lucy that's not—" Lucy had drunk all the water

"Lucy are you okay?" asked Natsu

Lucy looks at Natsu with emotionless eye, and began to chuckle darkly

"You better ran Natsu!, before I kill you" she said darkly

"Oi Lucy what are you talking about" exclaimed Natsu

"Run for your life" she laughs evilly

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Juvia thought

Suddenly Erza jump in, in the scene

"Lucy what are talking about?" she asked seriously

"Titania, don't brag in, here this is not your business" Lucy said darkly then chuckle again

"Oh no, not again" Gajeel murmured

**And so, Juvia had messed up again, leaving Lucy the victim again! Will she ever learn her lesson**

* * *

**So how was it? please Review and let me know your reactions guys…..**

**And thank you to those who supported this story of mine!**


End file.
